iAm Invisible
by skittlessxxbby06
Summary: One Shot!Sam has always been invisible to Freddy but one night he comes over and everything changes.Screams out Seddie!


And there I was in my bedroom in my house. I was singing a while laying down in my bed. A song called 'Invisible'  
It's by Taylor Swift,she's amazing. But who is more amazing is Freddy. Why am I singing this to be exact is,I love him.I'm invisible to him only way I get his attention is by making fun of him.  
Lame I know but if you knew how I felt it wouldn't be lame.

He is gorgeous. He is not gorgeous,he is perfect. His white teeth,fair skin,brown hair,brown eyes. Everything. His inner nerd. I love every bit of it. I wish he loved me,not my best friend,Carly,I swear every boy loves her. I mean I love her to death,  
she's my best friend. I just don't love that he loves her,not me. That is not selfish if you are thinking that.  
Think about it,loving a boy who is in love with your best friend. Not so cool.

Hmm. Maybe I should stop right there and introduce myself. My name is Samantha Puckett. Call me Sam.  
I'm nothing special. I have blonde curly hair and I dress how ever I feel like. I don't like make-up nor wear it.  
That's all.

My cell phone rang the ringtone that is set for Freddy. He text me......

**Goodnight Carly:)uhm Sam.**

Ouch that really hurt. A lot. So I texted back.....

**Tell your mommy that I said night.I know she's there with you rubbing your back and you are drinking warm .**

Yeah I told you,that's the only way I can get his attention.I waited for him to text back trying to stick up for himself.  
He is not very good at it. IT's funny though,seeing him try. That's another reason I love him.  
Freddy is just a dork who tries to act tough when he has a soft heart.

He text back.....

**How did you know?!I mean Sam shut up,I can't help that your mom is in jail and you live with your aunt.**

I started to cry,he just had to remind me,didn't he? I didn't text back. I don't even know why I try.  
He is never gonna love me. He hates me and loves Carly. I should just give up.

I just laid there and another text came up.....

**Sam,I'm sorry.I didn't mean to say that.**

I laughed and thought 'Sure he didn't.'Haa.I love how I could be sarcastic in my thoughts. I slowy drifted shortly after.

Later on in the night,I woke up to a faint tapping sound at my window. I opened it and looked down,it was Freddy. I then said

"Freddy? What do you want?"

He replied and said

"Let me in. I need to see you."

I tiptoed downstairs in my boyshorts and my tanktop. I opened the door to see him there with his beautiful grin.  
I looked down to see that I was wearing my boyshorts that I never wore except at home.  
I blushed hard. He laughed and said

"Sam.I'm sorry for what I texted earlier."

I looked at the time it was three in the morning? I looked back at him and replied

"I know you didn't mean it."

I then bursted into tears. He looked lost and hugged me. I didn't want to let go. He quickly then said

"Why are you crying?"

I looked up and gasped out

"You love..h-ee-r-r. No--ottt me-ee-e"

He looked confused and then he said

"What do you mean Sam?I don't love her.I love you."

I stopped crying. That shocked me to much.

"Huh?"

He chuckled and slowy said

"Sam seriously, I always loved you. Nothing will never change. I love you more then I breathe the air."

I giggled and said

"Prove it."

His white grin flashed apon his face and he leaned down and kissed me. Not a quick lip to lip. A passionate kiss.

We pulled apart and I smile and I grabbed his hand. Aww. He is so cute. I pulled him up the stairs to my room. We walked in there and I said

"This is how I felt before you told me you love me."

I started singing Invisible.

And that's the end. I got him. We are together. I now know, he loves me. And he knows I love him.

* * *

**Awwwh I knoww!**

**Lmaoo.**

**Yeah so this is my first fanfiction in a long timee.**

**My other story 'What I Go To School For'**

**was a Jonas Brothers story and it got deleted**

**:(**

**I know it breaks my heart thinking about it.**

**lol.**

**Review This awesome one shot pleasee !**

**I'll love you forever if you dooo.**


End file.
